Tell Me a Lie
by Yulai5Light
Summary: Who is in reality Zayn, Liam, Niall, Harry and Louis and what is their real past life? My fan fiction to you about the a dark One Direction past ...
1. Meeting salvation

Tell Me a Lie by Julio Viera (Revised by María Ruiz)

Who are in reality Zayn, Liam, Niall, Harry and Louis? What is their real past life? My fan fiction to you about the dark past of One Direction…

Meeting Salvation

It was a night pretty much like every other night here in London. I was at a pub minding my own business, a drink in one hand and a cigarette in the other. What did I expect from the night? You might ask. Well nothing really, I just enjoy seeing the emotions people have on their faces, while on the dance floor or at the bar. The clock shows it's six in the morning as I was entering my apartment, quietly trying not to wake my mum up. I went to bed just like every other day. You could say my life had turned into an endless loop of repetition. I was starting to feel totally useless, my life was getting nowhere, I was 19 and I only had a crappy part time job and couldn't even afford to go to college. Life seriously seemed like a total and utter waste of time.

My alarm clock went off; it was already 3 in the afternoon. I went to the bathroom brush my teeth, got dressed and combed my hair. As the day went on, I couldn't help but think, where was my life going? Everyone always said to me: "Go big, do something you love, you have the potential." The problem is, there isn't anything that I love to do, and I just haven't found that yet. It was already nighttime. I had a few more hours to get ready, just like I did every other day.

At the pub I order my usual drink and yes I come here a lot. When I turn on a cigarette, I saw the most gorgeous girl I have ever laid eyes upon. I knew I needed to at least dance with her. I don't usually do things differently, girls always came to me, I never went looking for them, and so I decide to wait. The songs went on and on and she was just dancing alone, paying no attention to me or anyone. I don't know what it was about her. Was it her wavy red hair, the way her hips moved in perfect synchronization with the music or was it how she emitted an aura of mystery? I decided that it was time to end the night and that my pride won this round. I didn't talk to her and headed to my car feeling worse than when I arrived, I felt defeated.

I heard someone screaming: "Wait up!" but I kept on walking until someone grabbed my arm.

"Hey I've been screaming at you." The red headed angel said. I just stared at her, I think I looked mad because she said "Don't try to go all badass on me, because you're not, I can tell by the way you were drooling over my dancing" then she winked.

"I wasn't!" I said with anger, the truth was I felt so embarrassed that she noticed.

"Save it pretty boy, I'm not blind." She seemed more beautiful up close, than she did when I saw her from a distance. She had skin white as snow, her eyes where brown but they had a bit of amber in them, she had the cutest freckles from cheek to cheek, she was simply stunning. "Earth to stalker dude. Don't go daydreaming on me. I need a favor and you are going to help me." She said smiling.

"Excuse me. What makes you think I would help a nut job like you? We don't even know each other." I said

"Well for starters you don't seem like a creeper, even if you acted like one tonight." She said laughing "And well, I really need you to help me, because if you don't I'm screwed. You wouldn't like that would you?" She asked with puppy dog eyes.

I thought about and figured I had nothing to lose, helping this really hot girl. "Fine." I said rolling my eyes "Well my name is Zayn. What's yours?" I said offering her my hand.

"María." She said ignoring my hand, opening the car door and getting in.

"Come on! What are you waiting for? We have shit to do, pretty boy." And like that I was on my way to who knows where, with one crazy ass chick.


	2. Skin Touching Skin

Tell Me a Lie by Julio Viera (Revised by María Ruiz)

Who are in reality Zayn, Liam, Niall, Harry and Louis? What is their real past life? My fan fiction to you about the dark past of One Direction…

Skin Touches Skin.

"So where are we going María?" I asked her as I turned on the car.

"Do you have gas? Because we are going to need a full tank for this."

"What, are you crazy? I just meet you. Do you really think I can give you a ride for that long?" I felt kind of uncomfortable with this whole situation and she wasn't helping me feel any better.

"Relax big boy. I'll pay for the gas." She winked. That seems to be her thing, the winking, I bet she was fully aware of how cute she looked doing it.

"Okay. Seriously where are we going?" I was trying to relax because when would I have another chance with a girl like this?

"To the next gas station. We need some supplies to survive this wild ride."

At the gas station we got out of the car. I filled up the tank and she got out with a bag full of stuff. I got in the car and start it.

"Here, drink up, you'll need it." She said giving me an energy drink. "Do you work or whatever?"

"Yes… Why?" I asked I really didn't like where this was going.

"Well you have to call in sick, I need you for at least 24 hours, and I'll pay you the day. It's like a paid day off." And as she said that she winked. Of course. Using her most lethal weapon, that girl.

"Are you nuts? I can't miss work." This girl is definitely crazy.

"I said I'll pay you for the day. I'll even double it if is necessary."

"What? You really are nuts, why are you offering me to pay me the day?"

"I know. Here's the deal, I need a ride to the airport. When we get there I'll tell you all the details. " I could feel her looking at me with hopeful eyes.

"Alright but you will pay me. Promise?"

"I promise." She smiled.

On the way to the airport, I called my boss I told her I had a flu. Surprisingly she believed me, which meant that I was free for whatever this lunatic wanted me for. I really didn't know why, I was willing to do whatever she wanted me to do. I knew I wanted her, so badly, honestly it was so unusual of me to think this way of anyone.

"What's on your mind Zayn?" She asked stroking my hair and interrupting my thoughts.

"N-nothing. You?"

"I was thinking I was lucky to find you. Imagine if I had to do this with any other creep. It would have been awkward, don't you think?" She said laughing.

"Well this is pretty awkward to me."

"Okay then. Let's make it less awkward." She said as she took the wheel and made a rough left.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I was panicking. We could have died!

"Stop the car here." She said with a demanding voice.

"You could have asked, you didn't have to just rush in like that." I said. I didn't even know why the hell I was turned on, this girl was totally mental and I couldn't believe this but I liked it.

"I'll try to remember that next time." She said.

Then she sat on my lap, straddling me. Her lips made a perfect landing on mine.

"What are you doing?" I asked, while breaking the kiss.

"Taking the awkwardness away silly. Just go with it." She said as she went back to kissing me, this time biting my lips. Then she opened her mouth and I opened mine letting our tongues wrestle for a while in an intense kiss. I let my hands go up to her hair as hers went down my shirt, scratching my chest and abdomen. I was so hard at the moment. Obviously she could tell because she started to grind herself against me.

"Is it still awkward?" She whispered in my ear softly.

"No." I said smiling.

"Good. Let's get going. We have an airport to get to." She said sitting back on her seat and taking a big sip of her energy drink. I was stunned. How can she be so nonchalant about this?

"Of course if you're a good boy…" she said with a seductive voice while pressing my cock with her hand. "I'll take care of that, big boy. But right now you have driving to do."

I didn't have to be told twice.


	3. A Glimpse of Her

Tell Me a Lie by Julio Viera (Revised by María Ruiz)

A Glimpse of Her.

"You do know I have no idea what we are going to do at the airport, right?" I told María, who was paying no attention to me. I sighed.

"Seriously María, just tell me what the fuck are we doing once we get to the airport!" That obviously got her attention because she finally looked at me.

"Zayn, baby, I think I'll tell you when we get there, that way you won't be able to escape." She said winking.

"Of course you will." It was nonsense, all of it. But I knew and I think she did to that I wouldn't just leave her now, besides I was dying to know what the fuck we were up to.

"Let's talk. What do you do for a living?"

"What do you mean?" She sounded confused.

"Where do you work?"

"Work? I do no such thing." She said as if I was insulting her.

"So are you studying?" What the hell did this girl do?

"How sweet of you. No honey, I live courtesy of daddy's money." She said.

"So you're a daddy's little girl. Somehow it doesn't fit you."

"Well it pays the bills, so I can't complain. Where do you work?"

"I have a part time job as… security on a grocery shop."

"How boring is that? You seriously live out of that?"

"Well it is but, as you said it helps pay the bills, so I have to do it."

After that it we both stayed silent, we were getting near the airport.

"So do you always go to that pub?" She asked.

"Almost every night."

"That explains why you couldn't stop looking at me." She said and winked again. "You don't get to see this type of exotic beauty every day around here, do you?"

"Well to be honest, no. Where is this exotic beauty from?"

"Puerto Rico, it's a small island in the Caribbean."

"That's where Bacardi comes from right?" I asked, she burst into laughter.

"Oh my God, you know nothing of the most amazing island in the world but you know about the rum, that it's just priceless." She continued to laugh. "But yes, Bacardi does come from Puerto Rico."

"Now I feel dumb." I did but I was happy that I made her laugh.

"Don't worry you're not." She said while touching my hair.

"So do you live alone?" She asked casually.

"No I live with my mum and my sisters."

"Daddy's not home then?"

"Not all of our daddy's are as good as yours." Even I could hear the bitter undertone.

"I'm sorry." I reached for her hand.

"There is nothing to be sorry about. He just left one day." I squeezed her hand.

We didn't talk anymore after that until we got to the airport.

"Mission accomplished. Now tell me, why are we here?" As I asked her I opened the door of my car.

"Don't get down yet and close the door." I did and as soon as the car door was closed, she took her shirt away and I could see her breast right in my face. I was shocked. She looked in her purse and took out another shirt, put it on right away and then she looked at me.

"What? Haven't seen boobs before Zayn?" She asked playfully

"Of course I have, tons in fact." Total lie.

She laughed and bent over me and then she whisper in my ear.

"Have you ever… felt one?" She took my hand, put it on her breast and gave it a gentle squeeze. Then she gave me a playful kiss and left me breathless.

"Maybe." Those were the only words I could verbalize at the moment.

"Let's go big boy. We have work to do." She said and started walking to the doors of the airport, leaving me to catch up.


End file.
